


I bit him so he's mine now!

by damnedxfate



Series: Dragon Days [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Claiming, Dadster, Impression (Dragonriders of Pern), M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), different grillby aus, different muffet aus, dragon sans', mother river, some heat, some leg humping, soul bonding, toriel and asgore are also dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Continuation from a previous dragon au "Not that kind of riding please!" from the point of view of the swapfell brothers.From hatching to bonding the life of dragon Black and rider Slim.





	I bit him so he's mine now!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



> Commission for bitchyfanfics of a dragon au I have been building on.

They were so...small.    
Despite growing up in the rookery, seeing dragons and their eggs all his life, Slim still couldn’t wrap his mind around how tiny the eggs were.    
He had seen pastries bigger then these eggs and to think they would one day be over a story tall was mind boggling.    
Besides their bright colors they looked like overly large chicken eggs. Maybe eggs from those weird runner birds Slim had read about in their libraries. Round at the bottom, slightly pointed at the top, a perfect oval. Perfectly shaped to house the curled up SOUL within.    
  
Except for the runt egg.   
  
Last to be laid and likely never to hatch. While rare, that did happen. Not enough magic reaching the egg, the shell too thick, the baby inside not strong to breach its prison. They weren’t supposed to aid the hatchlings when they hatched, it was against the rules. The Elders claimed it weakened the dragonet thereby giving them a hard but short life.   
  
Slim personally thought it was bullshit. He swore up and down to anyone that would hear him, mostly his brothers or overly doting father, that the little misshapen runt egg was stubborn. You could tell by the color of its shell. A vivid, hypnotic purple mottled with swaths of solid silver showing a high magic content.    
  
“You’ll survive little guy. I just know it” Slim said firmly before breaking one of the more important principles of handling eggs.   
He lifted the egg from its sandy indent and brought it to his chest where he had begun to pulse his soul message.   
  
**/Be strong little one/** Slim broadcasted.   
  
The egg shifted in his arms.

* * *

It happened late at night.   
  
All candidates woke from their deep sleep by the monitors they assigned to keep at their sides. Monitors that allowed them to view the eggs they were in charge of and would let out a sonorous beep when the eggs began their telltale shakes.   
  
Hatching time.

  
The eggs they had painstakingly cared for these past months were ready to open and release the priceless treasure inside.    
Slim led the charge by a short margin. His younger but quicker siblings, Edge and Crisp were swiftly overtaking his longer strides. Even Stretch was showing some hustle.    
The group dodged the other rider hopefuls who were scrambling just as they were to reach their assigned nest.    
  
They arrived right when the first shell showed signs of cracking. The dark blue and yellow egg had a hole chipped off the tip where a tiny paw was occasionally peeking out to widen the exit bit by bit. The paw was skeletal, showing that this hatchling took after Andromeda.    
  
While he’d been distracted, Crisp and Edge had already moved forward with gathering the warm water and soft cloths to clean the newborns. Slim and Stretch gathered the oils. Only a few minutes to prepare the necessities.    
They wouldn’t be born hungry quite yet, still full from the magic they floated in before hatching but would be slimy once free and then itchy. Hatchlings of all kinds, skeleton or not, would grow exponentially fast. Near hourly oiling for the first few weeks were essentially or the babies would grow with brittle, stressed bones/hide.    
  
Finally the first hatchling freed itself from its confines with a mighty push. The little one, male by the stubs on its skull that would one day become horns, flopped around a few times before Crisp whom was closest picked him up for a quick bath. The four brothers rushed to see the new baby but didn’t make it around the sand pit before the second egg all but shattered with a resounding crash.    
  
The second born was doing his best to roar and tackle the nearest obstacle being another egg, blue like the midday skies. Stretch was quick enough to snatch the innocent egg away from its would be attacker while Edge wrestled the squawking red colored hatchling into the bath where it soon calmed with a purr.    
The sky egg promptly cracked around the point of the oval and a small head popped up gazing at the world happily before settling on staring at Stretch with loving eyes.   
  
That’s three down and the smallest egg to go. 

It hadn’t wiggled once during all the excitement. Only given soft scratching sounds to the inner shell but not quiet breaking free.    
Slim siblings tried to convince him to leave with them. It's painful but they know the hatchling inside won’t make it. Slim refuses adamantly and turns his back on his brothers while they leave with the dozing newborns.   
  


It’s been hours now and Slim no longer hears any sound from the egg. He considers committing one of the greatest taboos and breaking the egg himself when it happens.   
His arm already out stretched to help when the egg glows blindingly for a moment before shattering outward on one side. The baby had saved all of its energy and shot out the front side of the egg to collapse wheezing on the now cold sands.    
  
“You made it baby” Slim cooed happily already reaching forward to pick up the exhausted baby to clean them. Despite being unable to coordinate their shaking limbs the hatchling had enough energy to latch onto Slim’s palm fiercely. The hurt was minimal over the flooding hope that the little misshapen egg had hatched into a full formed dagonet with plenty of spunk. Slim proceeds to clean the goo off the still clinging hatchling unaware of the barely formed thoughts going through the smaller’s skull. 

  
He knew this magic. This thing he had captured in his mighty jaws was his now. 

* * *

Good lord. There was not enough training or planning that could have ever prepared them to raising these hellish hatchlings.   
  
Each dragonet grew at their own pace and showed their own unique personalities within the first 24 hours. Despite being siblings not a single one of the newborns were like their brothers. Classic was by far the easiest if harder to motivate. Red was mischievous and a fight starter. He made a nuisance of himself until Edge would scold him down off whatever pedestal he climbed to watch the carnage below.  
Black on the other hand, had no off switch. He was walking within a couple of hours after hatching, to running, flapping his wings and attempting to hunt the random lizards or mocking birds he found on his waddling travels.   
The only somewhat normal hatchling being the one Stretch had simply named Blue, Stretch and Edge not being very distinctive in their naming styles, that spent all his time following the second oldest skeleton monster like a shadow.   
  
But it was unfortunately reaching the 2 week mark.  
In order for the dragonets to have a larger pool to choose their future rider from; every two weeks they would rotate. The marker being that normally there would be a milestone every 2 weeks at first before they were old enough to move into their own den which meant the care was divided into each trainee group.   
The hatchlings were slowing down in their growth rate, around the size of a medium dog now, and were on solid foods instead of a meat slurry.   
  
The skeleton monsters would be handling a group of elemental dragons next. Three ice and one cold fire hatchling that the spider trainee group had before. The skeletal dragonets being moved under the care of a mixed group of fire and spider monster types that had the elemental dragons last. They would then in the next 2 weeks care for the bull and bovine dragon types that were perfectly behaved if very large.   
  
Slim and his brothers didn’t want to give up their hatchlings but logically it just wouldn't be fair to either of them or to their own hopeful future partner that may be in one of the other groups.   
  
The elementals were far different then the skeletals. For one they had more mass to hold on to and had little control over their magic making it hard to handle them without proper gear. So “skin” to “skin” contact was a no go. They also ate differently. Soaking in the sun or moon respectively meaning no bonding over hand feeding either.   
Slim was actually a bit partial to the cold fire dragonet. Their coloring very similar to the scattered scales Black had throughout his body. He would like to say they were even getting along if it wasn’t for the fact that now the cold fire dragonet was terrified to be around him.  
  
The culprit? Black and his brothers.   
  
The usually well behaved skeletal dragonets had completely done a 180 degree turn in their personality.   
Collected, obedient Classic had decided to ignore every command and even do his disappearing acts again. He wouldn’t be found unless he was good and ready for it.   
Red’s pranks had taken on a malicious quality that left expensive equipment damaged and unsalvageable.  
Blue usually the well-mannered sweetheart had entered what could only be described as a hard depression and spent his days refusing to leave his nest crying loudly.   
Black had just gotten violent. Bullying the handlers, kicking sand at a fire elemental, to locating Slim wherever he was in the bowl and dragging the fire babies through the ground by their necks or tails. Even when they singed his mouth of froze his jaw shut. Black found a way.  
  
It was decided that this behavior could not be allowed to continue at this point in time. The skeletal dragons were valuable, rare as they were, and could bond with other handlers when they were older and more independent.   
For now they were cycled back to the brother’s care until they were den moved. It was like the last hellish days hadn’t happened. Comic was amicable, Red was still annoying but not spiteful, Blue was back to his perky self and Black had reclaimed everything that he declared his.   
  
Plopped himself demandingly on Slim’s lap holding his favorite wash cloth, once a part of Slim’s favorite sweater until Black had ripped it off then claimed his, shrieking his head off. Slim got the hint quickly enough and carried Black over to the hot springs to thoroughly clean the nooks and crannies that only a fellow skeleton type would know about.  
  
Afterward Slim had placed Black on his bed to rest but by the time he came back later that night all his bed sheets were missing along with the ornery dragonet. 

* * *

  
Heat.    
A completely natural part of an adult dragon’s life cycle, young dragons? Not so much.    
Halfway to adult-hood the dragonets were confused and wary by the going ons today at the Rookery.    
The adult dragons, humans and monsters had seemingly lost their minds. Pointless twists and turns while flying, roaring at each other while flapping on the ground, at least the riders had kept the displays somewhat under control. If you don’t count the flamboyant clothing or random flexing.   
  
All Black cared about was he itched something fierce. Worse than the prickling sensations that would creepy crawl up and down his bones right before his growth spurts. Everything was hot and despite licking the area clean, an odd lavender slick kept tacking his femurs originating from his pelvic girdle where magic was slowly gathering.    
  
He was sticky, it was hot and no amount of scratches was helping his itches! The dragons were loud, the riders were annoying and Blue just would NOT stop dancing like a damn fool. He would've thought at least his siblings wouldn’t lose their minds to whatever was happening. Unlike the other dragonets like that damn persistent cold fire dragon Black used to bully that would NOT  **leave.him.alone** !   
  
With shriek, Black turned and launched himself at the larger dragonet that dared to once more try to sniff the slick between his legs. He would of clawed the smug look off the other’s face if Slim hadn’t caught him midair and dragged him away. Which had been made easier for the fact that as soon as bone met bone everything clicked into place and Black went limp.    
Partially developed instinct snapping into place and telling Black what he wanted. He wanted to claim, mount and breed the one that made his bones sing.   
Crooning, Black attempted to turn around in Slim’s arms but midway through he was dropped on the ground and Slim had the audacity to turn away from him!   
  
Him the supreme Black! Best of his clutch! Strongest in the rookery!   
  
Thrower of the biggest tantrum.   
  
Black started screaming out insults in his native tongue. Stomping the ground flat, scattering riders and dragons alike in his fury. Unleashing small plasma blast to scorch the area around him angrily. It lasted a good moment until Black needed a moment to breath and begin again but Slim was having none of it.   
  
“Sorry Black. If you can’t act properly then you’re going right on back to your den until this is over.” Slim scolded Black, grabbing him by the back of his scruff and all but dragging the dragonet away from the bowl.    
It wasn’t a far walk but Black decided to be completely unhelpful by attempting to trip Slim. Which Slim thought it was Black just misbehaving but more along the lines of Black sneakily trying to get Slim to let go and fall over so Black could climb on.    
  
Despite being much larger than he used to be Slim still had enough strength to pretty much tossed Black onto his nest of stolen clothes. Before he went airborne Black did manage to catch a hold of Slim by the seat of his pants forcing the skeleton monster along with him.    
Black took the fortuitous opportunity to straddle Slim’s legs but the shocked monster had shimmied his way out of the loose pants and run off half naked leaving Black with nothing but Slim’s pants in his claws.   
The dragonet would of felt insulted, even offended at the recoil if it wasn’t for one simple thing. He could scent arousal in the pants, fresh slick on the spot that sat pressed against Slim’s cradle.    
  
He had been aroused.   
  
Black settles himself on the pants and behind to rock. Imagining a warm hard body under him and not soft sweet smelling clothes. 

* * *

This wasn’t at all how Slim imagined his big day. He dreamed that the day he would bond with his dragon it would be so much different than what he was experiencing. There was already supposed to be a pre-bond with the dragon he clicked with. His brothers at his side with their own dragon. Maybe they would form a wing during their travels.    
  
But two of his brothers looked dead on their feet and Stretch had the face of a hopeless man.    
Truthfully, Slim could understand it completely. For the two brothers everything had gone down after the heat displays but instead of Slim avoiding his “courter”, Black was ignoring him. He spent all his time chasing after the other young dragons and stalking the other riders. Scoping them out, Slim thinks, looking for someone better more worthy of the strong dragon.    
  
He blanked during the history speech until it was his turn to step up to the cliff face. Slim stepped away from his brothers and other candidates into the sunny rock face and waiting. Thinking of the tiny misshapen egg and the tinier angry baby that came out of it. His cranky little scowl or pleased post pet rumbles.    
He was gonna miss hi-   
  
“OH FUCK SHIT!” Slim howled at the wrenching pain in his arm and the fact that he was not only suddenly airborne but the cliff was rapidly disappearing behind him. He looks up at whoever had grabbed him by the arms and made eye contact with whirling reddish purple eyelights. Slim gasped when the bond opened like a kick to the teeth.    
  
He was flooded with emotions that weren’t his.    
  
MINE/NOT THEIRS/ FUCK THEM/ DEN/ MINE UNDERSTAND/ MINE/ MATE   
  
There was no doubt that it was Black carrying him, Black bonding with him, Black dominantly shoving images into his mind of him showing his power by chasing away prospective partners both dragon and riders along with an image of Slim naked in the middle of Black’s nest with oddly familiar pair of pants shoved in his mouth and a larger shadow creeping over him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it~


End file.
